Time Freezes and Yankee Caps
by where-the-fangirls-are
Summary: PercyxMany girls and AnnabethxMany boys. First chapter: Percy and Annabeth. Warning: Lemons! Don't like don't read. Requests taken!
1. Percy & Annabeth

# Time Freezes and Yankee Caps. #  
Hey. So, my first lemon story ever. Um, Percy paired up with many girls and Annabeth paired up with many boys. First chapter: Annabeth and Percy.

I don't own.

* * *

Annabeth moaned Percy's name as she cummed on his face. Percy felt himself stiffen and shoved Annabeth off him. He forced her to turn around and shoved his dick into her ass. Annabeth screamed before moaning and reaching an organism. Her DD cup boobs bounced as she rocked back and forth.

Then, Percy woke up. He was naked in his bed at CHB. His hair was sweaty and he had cum all over his sheats. He sighed. Realizing it was a Friday morning, he smiled. He happened to know from Piper that most girls in camp wanted sexual activity on Fridays. He knew most girls would be begging for sex, especially since Chiron was away and Mr D didn't give a fuck about campers.

And he also knew (one again from Piper), that Annabeth wanted him.

. . .  
. . . . . . . .

That day, in the evening, Annabeth stripped off her shirt an shorts, leaving her only in a lacy thong and see-through bra. She put her Yankee Cap on, and slipped out the door of the Athena cabin.

Her mood was one of want. She wanted Percy. Fucking him was her reason for visitng. She happened to know Percy slept naked, from Grover mentioning it to her when he had a sleep-over with Percy.

Annabeth grinned, already getting wet inside. Her invisible body was quite sexy to look at, she knew. Finally, Annabeth reached the Poseidon cabin.

Stepping inside as quietly as possible, she locked the door behind her. Then, she walked up to Percy's bed. He was already in it, asleep. Slowly and carefully, Annabeth-still invisible-pulled down Percy's blanket, and there she saw Percy's large eleven-inch dick. She grabbed his penis.

Percy didn't wake up immediatley. Annabeth squeezed his manhood slightly, and he moaned. "It's so big," The blond girl murmured. Then she leaned forward and closed her mouth around it, humming Percy's name.

Percy finally woke up, "Who-mmmm." He felt himself go hard, and then managed a, "Who...?"

Annabeth took her mouth off of Percy's dick, stood and stradled Percy. She sat on Percy's penis. Then she unhooked her bra. It fell off her, an became visible. Percy stared at it. The smooth legs on his body began to rock back and forth, and finally, Annabeth's hat flew off her head.

Percy's eyes widened, before he smile. Annabeth's fairly large boobs were hardened, and double Ds. She smiled at him, "Hey Percy." She moaned. Her hands found Percy's head, forcing him towards her breasts. He took the left one and sucked, fondling with her right on. Annabeth moaned blissfully, before jacking off harder. She was lucky she was on birth control.

Finally, she stepped away from Percy's mouth, and slid off her panties. Now fully naked, she once again stradled Percy, and got him involved in a heated kiss. Without warning, though, Percy pulled away, and shoved his dick in her mouth. Annabeth gagged. She slowly hummed, and wrapped her tongue around Percy's manhood. She sucked, popped, and moaned. Percy played with her breasts.

Finally a large moan escaped Percy and his cum filled Annabeth's mouth. She moaned and swallowed, "Oh my gods you taste so good!" She exclaimed. Then she turned around, wiggling her ass in Percy's face.

The boy needed no further prodding. He shoved her penis in her firm, warm butt, giving her no time to adjust before he began to thrust. She screamed, and her body rocked back and forth. "OH MY GODS PERCY AHHH DON'T STOP YOU FEEL SO GOOD OH GODS." She screamed. Percy smiled, "Okay you slut." He said, his hormones taking hold of him.

Annabeth finally reached her organism, her cum covering Percy's dick. "Clean this up." Percy commanded once he'd pulled out. Annabeth did as she was told, but then pushed Percy onto the bed. She sat on his face, and said in a husky voice, "Eat me out, Percy." The boy obdiantly licked her ass, and she squeeled and squirmed at the feeling. "OH GODS PERCY AHHHH" Annabeth screamed.

Percy shoved her off of him, and inserted his dick in her pussy. She moaned and shoved her boobs in her face. He licked them and the two fell back onto Percy's bed. Annabeth and Percy cummed at the same time, "I wish I could stay like this forever." Percy moaned.

"Tonight you can." Annabeth whispered. She forced one boob into Percy's mouth and made Percy put a hand on her other. Annabeth made Percy's dick go deeper into her pussy, and she began to play with his hair. They fell asleep like this.

It was about six AM when Annabeth woke up, pulled out of Percy, and put on her Yankees cap. She decided to leave her bra and thong there. She unlocked the door, and walked back to the Athena cabin.

No one suspected a thing.

. . .  
. . . . . . . .. .

End of chapter. So, you can review people for Percy or Annabeth to fuck. It can be slash, incest, whatever. I don't care. My first lemon ever so sorry if you didn't like it. Thanks!


	2. Percy & Sally

# Time Freezes and Yankee Caps. #  
So, a Guest requested a PercyxSally fucking. Here you go! Next I'm doing a ThaliaxPercy raping, also requested by an Anon.

. . .  
. . . . . . . .

It had been two days since the fucking with Annabeth, and Percy was extremely horny. He was on his way back to his mom's place, where Paul was out of town. Everyone happened to know his mom was a slut and that she'd quench anyone's thirst for sex, but only if they could seduct her into it.

After two agonizingly long hours of driving, Percy finally reached Sally's house. First, maybe I should explain: Percy and Annabeth aren't quite together anymore. Like, they flirt with each other more than with anyone, but... well, they sleep with other people. Not just each other. So that's why Percy didn't feel bad about wanting to fuck his mother. Also; Percy has power over time. Hecate gave him a magickal item to freeze time after he gave her the fucking of the century.

He knocked on his mom's apartment door, and she opened it. "Percy! Baby, it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. Percy wasn't surprised that she was wearing nothing but a bra and really short demin shorts.

Percy stepped into the roomy apartment, and as soon as his mother closed the door, Percy squeezed her firm ass. Sally jumped, before smirking, "So it's that kinda visit, huh babe?" Sally asked. "Well try harder."

Percy took off his shirt, and Sally stared at her son's abs. She felt her huge E cup boobs harden, but kept her calm. She swayed her hips as she walked over to the kitchen, and sat on the counter. Percy smirked, and forced her legs apart. He ran a hand up and down Sally's thighs, and squeezed. Then he rubbed Sally's pussy through the denim fabric.

Sally moaned, and Percy smiled, "I got through to you, you bitch."

"Unfortunatley you did-OH GODS PERCY AHH!" Sally interrupted herself as Percy unhooked his mother's bra and sucked her right boob. Sally forced him to suck harder. She felt herself getting wet and whispered in her son's ear, "Percy, my shorts."

Immediatley, Percy's hands flew to Sally's shorts, his mouth finding Sally's. They had a heated make-out session as they removed each other's pants underwear. Finally, Percy stepped back, and picked Sally up. He carried her into a bedroom, where he forced her into a 69 position.

Percy shoved his eleven-inch dick into his mom's warm ass, and she screamed his name. "AHHH PERCY MMM YOU'RE SO BIG MMM YOU FILL ME UP!" She cummed and Percy pulled out of her, before shoving her onto the bed. Percy slid his penis inbetween Sally's E-cup boobs, and started rubbing back and forth, wiping the cum onto her chest. Sally didn't really care for this treatmeant, but Percy's face was pleased, so she didn't argue.

Percy moaned, "I'm gonna cum!" He kissed his mother, and after she pulled away, Sally said, "Me too let's cum together!"

After they cummed, Percy layed down next to her. Sally put her back to him, and Percy shoved his dick up her ass, then he wrapped his arms around her, his hands settling on Sally's boobs. They feel asleep smiling in bliss.

. . .  
. . . . . . .

End of chapter. Next one will be up soon!  



	3. Percy & Thalia

# Time Freezes and Yankee Caps. #

~Set before Thalia was a Hunter~

Percy and Thalia where sword-fighting, and Thalia was making fun of Percy again. Finally, when she grew tired, Percy unarmed her and smirked, "I win."

"Whatever." Thalia snapped, and walked off towards the showers. Percy watched as her hips swayed, and her ass invitingly jiggled slightly. He grinned. Making sure he had a condom in his pocket, he followed Thalia.

He spied on her as she undressed, her D-cup breasts showing and her shaven pussy making Percy get a boner. As soon as she stepped into the shower, Percy clicked a stop watch and said, "Time freeze!"

Everything around him froze. Quickly Percy stripped and put on his condom. Then he stepped into Thalia's shower. He moved her so that his dick was in her pussy and so that she was against the wall. He began to thrust inside her, and make out with her. Then he put his dick in her mouth and made her suck.

This is boring, Percy thought. He got up and started the shower. He began to wash Thalia, starting with her hair. Then he went to her back, and when he got to her butt, he took his time, fingering her ass as well as cleaning, finally he couldn't take it. He layed down on the floor and sat Thalia on top of him, eating her out. When he finished that, he began to wash her boobs, and message and suck them. He washed her pussy, rubbing it and he cummed inside it. After he finished washing her, he stopped the shower and carried a still frozen Thalia out.

Percy grabbed Thalia's clothes, and put her bra on, but not before cumming on them. He found a dildo in Thalia's purse and thrust it into her pussy, putting it on at a quick pace. Knowing Thalia, she'd be in so much bliss, she'd be too stubborn to take out the dildo. Percy put Thalia's underwear on and finished dressing her, but didn't put her shirt on, only her jacket. He dressed himself, and then hid. Then he said "Time unfreeze!"

At first, Thalia moaned loudly, then she felt her boobs and began to rub them. She rubbed her pussy, and kept moaning. She sat on a bench, pulled down her pants, took off her bra-keeping her jacket on-and began to thrust the dildo in and out of her pussy. This continues till dinner, where Thalia put on her pants and walked outside rubbing her pussy and rubbing her exposed boobs.

Percy followed her, trying to resist jumping in her and fucking her till she died. Many guys stopped to stare, and finally Percy couldn't take it. He froze time, grabbed Thalia, took her to his cabin, locked the doors and closed rhe windows, hid, and unfroze time.

Thalia didn't even notice where she was. She sat on Percy's table and sexilly began to jack off. "Mmm." She moaned, "I wish someone would fuck me!" She started thrusting, and her boobs began to fly. The dildo began to vibrate faster and Percy undressed quickly. Thalia eyes him, "Mmm Percy. Come fuck me I'm feeling horny."

Percy smiled and began to fuck her, the dildo still inside her. Thalia was in heaven. "OH MY GODS AHHH OOOOO" she said. Cum squirted everywhere. Percy and Thalia both kept cumming-Percy because Thalia was acting so horny it was hot, and Thalia because the godsdamn dildo and Percy's huge dick were making her see stars. "MMM AHHH OOOH!" Thalia screamed. Percy silenced her with a kiss and began to message her boobs.

"Well bitch I'm hungry." Percy made Thalia get up and leave his cabin, then he followed, cumming every five minutes because Thalia was still moaning, rubbing her pussy, squeezing her ass, and sucking and messaging her own boobs. "Ahhh!" She said.

After dinner, she came back to Percy's cabin and the two fucked until dawn. 


	4. The Hunters, Reyna, Annabeth & Percy

# Time Freezes and Yankee Caps. #  
M'kay this one's a Artemis and the Hunters raping Percy, here we go!

Percy was having a dream; his mom was sucking his dick, and it felt like heaven. Then all of a sudden he woke up.

"What the hell!" Percy exclaimed. He was tied to a tree, and naked. Then he noticed a bunch of girls walking around nude, among them Thalia and Artemis. "Hey Thalia! Why is everyone nude?" He yelled. Thalia grinned, "It's the annual fucking. Every year us Hunters get to relieve our thirst for sex. We pick one male demigod to fuck."

Percy nodded, and grinned, "Then fucking untie me so I can fuck you bitches!" A lot of girls grinned sexilly, wondering what Percy was planning. Artemis said, "We have dildo machines. Percy, you must fuck every girl here today, or treat them to dildos. This fucking is only for tonght. Ready?"

"Ready, Artemis."

Artemis snapped her fingers, and Percy fell from the tree. He took in every girl, and then walked off towards the tent where the dildos were. He said, "Time freeze!" Everyone stopped moving.

Percy grabbed a bunch of dildos, and set them into each girl, except Thalia, Artemis, and a girl named Kira. He put Artemis's hand on Thalia's boob, and made Thalia suck Artemis's perky C-cups. He had Artemis stick a finger in Thalia's shaven pussy, and Thalia do the same. Then he turned to Kira.

Kira had huge F-cup boobs. She had a nice-looking pussy, dark skin and blue eyes. Percy stuck his dick into her ass, and unfroze time. Every girl in camp began to moan. Thalia and Artemis began to fondle each other and make out, while the girls with the dildos paired up and began to help each other thrust and make-out.

Kira immediatley began jacking off, her huge boobs shaking. She turned around and Percy began to make out with her, messaging and squeezing her boobs. When he was done with Kira he shoved a dildo inside her, put it on high-speed, and fucked every other girl in camp.

Finally only Artemis remained. Every other girl had gone to take showers together, and so Percy and Artemis had privacy. She swayed her hips sexilly, "You want some, Percy?" She asked, biting her lip. "Lucky I'm on birth control"

Percy made her lay down on top of him and he inserted his dick in her pussy, thrusting. His mouth found Artemis's and they began to kiss. Artemis cummed and then so did Percy. She pulled out of Percy and sat on top of him, her pussy on his face.

Percy started to lick it, until it had no trace of cum. Then he made Artemis suck his dick, and he sucked her boobs, making popping sounds. Finally they both cummed and fell down, exhausted. "You've done well, Percy. Good job." Artemis said, "Where would you like me to send you?"

Percy though, "Hmm... take me to Reyna."

Percy found himself in Reyna's bed, surprising her, and Annabeth, who was on top of Reyna, naked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Trying to get this bitch to fuck me!" Annabeth answered, "Help!"

Percy tied Reyna's hands to her bed, and Annabeth did the same to Reyna's feet. Reyna screamed, "STOP!" But they kept going.

Finally Annabeth took out a strawberry and force-fed it to Reyna. "What's that?" Percy asked.

"A lust-berry. Watch. She'll be a slut in no time."

All at once, Reyna smiled, "Fuck me. Fuck me now." She said.

Percy and Annabeth tore apart Reyna's clothes, revealing DD cup breats like Annabeth, an ass that jiggled slightly, and a pussy with only a little hair on it, like a landing strip. Percy looked at Annabeth, "Take her pussy. Then we'll trade." Annabeth nodded.

Percy began to message Reyna's big boobs, while making Reyna suck on his dick. Annabeth stuck her tongue in Reyna's clit, making her moan. Percy's hands found Annabeth's boobs, and he began to suck them. Annabeth and Reyna both moaned, making everyone cum at the same time. Annabeth said, "Switch!"

Percy and Annabeth swiched. Annabeth started making out with Reyna, their boobs colliding. Percy inserted his dick into Reyna's pussy and started eating Annabeth out. The two girls moaned and screamed, "AH PERCY MMMM OOOOHHH!"

Finally Percy got tired, "You guys need to fuck me." He untied Reyna and Annabeth started to suck his penis, humming and squeezing his balls slightly. Reyna started making out with him, her pussy right over Annabeth's head. Percy felt himself cum in Annabeth's mouth. When Percy knew it was time to leave he yelled, "Time freez!"

Percy pulled out of Annabeth, moved away from Reyna, and placed them both on Reyna's bed. They looked so hot that Percy accidentally cummed all over Reyna. He placed Annabeth at the beginning of the cum trail he'd left on Reya, re-dressed, and unfroze time. Annabeth seemed slightly confused but then started licking Reyna, while Reyna squeezed Annabeth's ass. Percy left them like this and booked a cab ride to CHB. 


	5. Annabeth & Jason

Jason was having a glorious dream. He was in his bed at the Zeus cabin, and Piper was sucking his nine-inch dick. But then something weird happened; Piper turned into Annabeth, and Annabeth was doing way better than Piper.

Suddenly Jason woke up and felt something warm on his penis. He moaned and the person sucking on his dick stopped. They got up and straddled him. Immediatley Jason knew it was a she because he could feel her pussy on his dick. "Who are you?" Jason asked.

The person shoved a large boob in his mouth and said, "Suck." Then she became visible. Annabeth stood there holding her Yankees cap, and Jason's eyes widened. He would never admit it, but he'd always wanted to fuck her.

Jason sucked her breasts, and then started to make out with her. Jason suddenly told Annabeth to get up and he did the same. He backed up against a wall and Annabeth followed. Jason flew so he was upside down and facing Annabeth's pussy. She got the idea and took his dick in her mouth, fingering his balls. Jason moaned and started eating out Annabeth's pussy.

"Mmmm Jason ahhh oh yeah" Annabeth said. They both cummed and Jason turned around. They started to make out. Annabeth pushed Jason onto the bed and sat on top of him, her ass on his face. Jason started to eat her out and Annabeth rocked back and forth, moaning. She got up and Jason tackled her, WHAT DO YOU WANT, BITCH?" He asked.

"Mmmm Jason!" Annabeth said.

"What?"

FUCK ME JASON AHHH!" Annabeth screamed. Jason smirked and slapped hee ass. Then he squeezed it and licked her breasts. Annabeth moaned and Jason felt himself get hard. He forced his dick into Annabeth's pussy and started making out with Annabeth.

Exhausted, they both collapsed on Jason's bed and started kissing each other sloppilly. They fell asleep. 


	6. Annabeth & Frederic Chase

# Chapter Six #  
"I dare you to fuck your dad!" Nico told Annabeth. It was a harmless dare to Annabeth so she decided to do it. She got up and went to a hotel where Professor Chase was staying while doing some research.

"Dad?" Annabeth called.

"In here!" Mr Chase said. Annabeth took out a lust-berry. She would feed it to her Father because she knew he wouldn't kiss her if he was in his noemal state.

"Brought you something!" Annabeth chirped. She gave him the berry and he happilly ate it. "Dad look at me." Annabeth said. Mr Chase looked at her and immediatley got a lustful look in his eyes. "Do you want to make out?" Annabeth asked. Mr Chase didn't even nod he just took of his shirt and started kissing his daughter.

Frederic actually had abs and was hot, though Annabeth didn't like him in that way. They undressed and Annabeth began to handjob her father, squeezing his balls and penis. Her father pouted and Annabeth grinned, "Okay okay." She sat on him and Frederic inserted his dick in her pussy. Annabeth slowly began to ride him and she started kissing him. They cummed and Frederic said, "Annabth get up"

Annabeth did as she was told. Frederic slapped his daughter's ass and bent down. He ate her out and Annabeth felt herself about to cum, "Dad!" She warned. Her father took his tongue out of her butt and put his dick in her ass. Annabeth cummed all over it but Frederic kept it there. Annabeth screamed in pleasure as she reached her organism.

"Annabeth we didn't use a condom!" Frederic said.

"It's okay dad I'm on birth control." Annabeth answered. She turned and started sucking her dad's penis, and her dad started licking Annabeth's boobs. Finally Annabeth stopped, put on her clothes and said, "I need to go dad. Bye!"

Frederic looked disappointed but nodded. Annabeth went back to CHB and said, "I did it."

Then Grover smirked and said, "Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth have to fuck in the same room." The four shrugged and walked towards the Hades cabin.

"Thalia and I, and Nico and you." Percy said to Annabeth. She nodded and everyone began to strip... 


	7. Percy, Thalia, Nico & Annabeth

After everyone was free of clothing, Percy and Thalia began to make out. Nico walked up to Annabeth, bent down, and started to gently suck her breasts while running a hand up and down her thighs and around her dripping pussy.

Surprised, Annabeth closed her eyes and began to moan deeply. She grabbed Nico's head and forced him to go faster.

Over with Thalia and Percy, Thalia was riding Percy, and her boobs sere flying. Percy reached up and grabbed them, using them as a hold to keep himself from moving. Percy squeezed them and Thalia moaned, making Percy cum. "Let's go fuck with Nico and Annabeth!" Thalia suggested. Percy nodded and they quietly snuck up to Annabeth and Nico.

Nico's dick was in Annabeth's pussy and he was sucking Annabeth's boobs. Percy stuck his dick in Annabeth's ass and Annabeth screamed, surprise. Thalia started making out with Annabeth, silencing the girl.

Annabeth's face was full of pleasure and she cummed on Nico and Percy's dicks. Reaching her organism, Annabeth moaned. Finally, Thalia, Nico, and Percy decided Annabeth's time for pleasure was up. Thalia turned around, and wiggled her butt invitingly. Quick as lightning, Percy was there, his huge dick in her warm ass. Thalia screamed, "MMMM PERCY OH AHHH!"

Annabeth stuck a finger in Thalia's pussy and started kissing Thalia's body, while Nico made out with Thalia and played with her breasts. Thalia was about to reach her organism and she finally did. Everyone cummed with her and they all collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Nico was on top of Percy, and Annabeth was on top of Thalia, their breasts squished against each other.

The girls started making out, and Annabeth pulled away, licking the cum off of Thalia's body. All of a sudden Percy said, "Time Freeze!" But he had been touching Annabeth and Nico so they didn't freeze, only Thalia.

"Guys let's tie Thalia to a tree so everyone can fuck her!" Percy suggested. "We all know she's a slut who loves sex."

Nico and Annabeth agreed so they grabbed Thalia and tied her to a tree, naked. They then undressed every boy and girl at camp and placed them in front of Thalia, who was frozen. Nico suddenly thrusted his dick in each girl's ass, cummed on them to make them horny, and put his clothes in. "Bye guys." He said. Then he shadow travelled away. Percy and Annabeth decided to put a dildo in Thalia, and did so. They turned it on to High and then Percy said, "Time unfreeze!"

Everything around them moved. Thalia screamed and cummed, the mansturbation running down her legs. A bunch of guys smirked as girls around them began to rub they pussys and boobs. Then an Apollo camper started fucking Thalia, making her scream. For the rest of the night, only moans and screams of pleasure filled the air. 


End file.
